Rosas de papel
by A. Hans
Summary: La vida es efímera y no deja de sorprenderte. Ella solo quería un día más de vida, una luz en su oscuridad. Edward era eso y más. Pero donde ella debía partir Edward no podía ir.
1. Capítulo 1

Bonjour chicas :D vengo con una idea que será un mini-fic no sé cuantos caps tendrá, pero al principio lo encontraran como muy corta-venas... bueno saben que esta cabecita loca que les ofrece estas escrituras esta medio inclinada al drama xD

Solo espero que les guste y que se den una pasadita y le den una oportunidad :3

Disfruten esta primera pincelada...

* * *

**Sumario: La vida es efímera y no deja de sorprenderte. Ella solo quería un día más de vida una luz en su oscuridad. Edward era eso y más. Pero donde ella debía partir Edward no podía ir.**

* * *

**~'~**

**Rosas de papel**

_**L**_a enfermedad en su mayoría es tristeza; pero a su vez es una oportunidad que a veces tiene esperanzas de mejorar en la enfermedad y en la oportunidad.

_**C**_anción recomendada: _**H**_ow to safe a life – _**T**_he Fray

**~'~**

_**C**_apítulo _**1**_

_**A**_l nacer siempre Dios nos da un propósito en la vida, todos tenemos destinos planeados meticulosamente, todos por más corta que sea su vida tienen algo importante que hacer, como dar felicidad a su prójimo o simplemente dar esperanza a los que ya con el tiempo la habían perdido. Hermosos tropiezos y metas que hay en el camino de los propósitos de todos. Yo sinceramente no conocería el mío, toda mi vida ha sido destinada a no arriesgarme, a ir siempre por el lado seguro, mis metas se habían desvanecido, mi vida había terminado lastimosamente.

Las plantas de mis pies se rasparon al tambalear, el mirar hacia abajo, el enorme y ancho vacío que en mi vista se presentaba me robaba el aliento, provocaba cierto letargo en mi cuerpo. Estaba de pie en el filo del edificio en donde habito, tenía más de cincuenta pisos y yo estaba en el último y no era que jugaba a ser trapecista, era que pensaba llevar a cabo una idea descabellada, al igual que la última que realice. Mis piernas como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina temblaban sin cesar.

El miedo a las consecuencias o las últimas sensaciones durante los segundos de caída me provocaban vértigo extremo.

Mis frágiles manos eran atacadas constantemente por sacudidas que mi propio sistema nervioso enviaba a través de mi cuerpo. Dejé de ver el vacío que me quería consumir con la suave brisa que jugueteaba con mis cabellos, alcé la mirada para ver los primeros rayos de sol nacer del horizonte.

Traté de ver más allá del horizonte ¿Qué es lo qué trataba de ver? En donde la nueva aurora se veía más apetecible que mi vida misma ¿Será el sentir el cálido y reconfortante calorcito que los rayos de sol proporcionan al rozar mi piel? Tal vez… o quizás era la esperanza de ver nacer un nuevo día ante mis ojos, sentir y presenciar el anhelo de una larga y próspera vida; ésa que en mis manos se desvanece segundo a segundo.

_No_… ésa esperanza la estaba aplacando con el solo pensamiento de terminar mi vida de un solo golpe en seco en contra del concreto. La adrenalina avasalladora que correría por mis venas al sentir la fuerte brisa gemir por mi cuerpo, tratar de detener la locura que hacía para después quedar estrellada en el suelo, justo como pasa con un huevo al caer al suelo. El cuerpo humano es tan frágil que es demasiado fácil acabar con él.

Claro que lo había pensado de manera detallada esté asalto en contra de mi vida, inclusive otras numerosas ideas que ya ni con los dedos de mis manos las podía contar. Inclusive cortarme las venas era una de esas cuantas opciones, lastima que ya lo había intentado y ahora unas asquerosas cicatrices marcaban la piel que rodea mis muñecas, son tenues pero ahí están recordando mi primer atento.

Recuerdo la vez que la esplendorosa idea cruzó el valle de mis pensamientos inertes. Estaba de pie en la cocina, cortando las verduras, observando como el filoso cuchillo cortaba la piel de los tomates con facilidad, la pequeña cantidad de fuerza que aplicaba para cortar a través de la piel me sorprendió.

"_Qué fácil sería tomar el cuchillo y colocarlo en contra de mi muñeca y aplicar un poco de presión, crearía un corte limpio, rápido que activaría el factor adrenalina en mi cuerpo…la sangre florecería libremente hasta el suelo…rojo burdeo que disfraza vives"_

Yo y mis extraños pensamientos, nadie más que yo los entendía.

Claro, antes de que me enterara de lo que lentamente se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pensaba como una persona normal, el simple pensamiento errático a querer ser inmortal y vivir por siempre, el anhelo de jamás conocer la muerte. Esos días de nada de preocupaciones, de solo ser sin tener que pensar que el día de mañana puedes o no estar; en verdad extrañaba esos días de pensamientos libres.

Vivir sin saber que tienes que estar tomando medicamentos para alargar mi estadía en esta tierra injusta.

Pero solo es un día más en los que los sueños de papel se desintegran y los minutos se hacen horas y las horas días. Faltaba poco, lo sabía. Llevaba una cuenta aunque solo Dios sabe cuándo será mi llamado para dejar esté mundo.

Por eso era que quería acabar mi vida de una vez por todas, ya no quería ver a las personas que más quiero, que más amo sufrir. Estoy siendo egoísta al dejar que me vean deteriorarme día a día un poco más, no es sano para su bienestar mental, sé que ninguno es feliz viendo como me lastimó o que cuando me irrité de la nada y grité cuanto odió todo esto que me sucede.

A los buenos les dan corta vida y a los malos le alargan vida; maldita ironía…

Tomé una larga inhalación del aire que en mi nariz se arremolinaba para que lo absorbiera. El aroma de las hojas de limón combinado con la humedad en el aire y tierra mojada fue lo que impregnó mis pulmones, refrescándome. Las hojas de limón provenían de mi árbol que estaba un poco viejo. La lluvia en California era un poco extraña de presenciar, solo en la corta estación de invierno.

No tardó ni 3 segundos cuando el sol me cegó momentáneamente ¿Extrañaría esto? No lo sé, pero con los atentos contra mi vida prueban que no.

Pensar en el final, en que en realidad pronto no estaré aquí hace que mi corazón se estruje, la respiración me fallé, las lágrimas se agolpen en mis ojos, e inclusive mi garganta se sienta amenazada y lista para sollozar, enormes ganas de gritar y berrear de que esto no es posible, es solo una pesadilla con un final presagiado.

¿Debería tener miedo cuando al fin llegué mi momento, cuando al fin nadie pueda interferir en la muerte natural que me espera?

"_Lo más probable que sí; no sé que me espera después de la muerte"_

Contesté a mi muda pregunta en mi subconsciente.

La nueva mañana me daba una pequeña propuesta, una que decía que aprendiera algo nuevo mientras pueda, que comenzará de nuevo, que me aferrara a mi corta estadía en la tierra, esa que se escapa de mis manos como si fuera agua, que se desborda de mis manos y por las hendijas de mis dedos.

Bajé la mirada observando la maseta especial que tengo en donde guardo rosas de papel que Edward me da. Cada una con un significado diferente.

¿Para qué saltar ahora? Debía quedarme por el bien de Edward no puedo estarlo lastimando a cada instante, soy una maldita ingrata con él. Ya no quería herirlo más con mis estupideces.

Pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué me daba rosas de papel cuando pueden ser de verdad? Las podría ver marchitar, ver como sus pétalos se coloran de unos tonos sepia, tostado en las puntas mientras se consume más y más su vivo color. Así como mi enfermedad lo hacía conmigo.

En la meseta había rosas de papel de diferente color. Edward siempre buscaba las que tuvieran un significado especial, que se relacionara con nosotros, yo pensaba 'patrañas' pero lo dejaba, no quería hacerlo más infeliz ni pegarle mi propia antipatía ante la perspectiva que tenía de la vida ahora. Quería por lo menos disfrutar de ver lo lleno de vida que él estaba y así seguiría hasta su vejez.

Había rosas blancas que inspiraban paz, eternidad e inmutabilidad. Anaranjadas que daban entusiasmo el mismo que alguna vez tuve. Rojo burdeo que significa belleza inconsciente; Según Edward me identifica más, porque siempre le pregunto ¿Qué me vio? Si no tengo nada de lindo, soy escuálida, ni siquiera me asemejo al cuerpo de la mujer con la que él solía salir antes de conocerme.

Recuerdo que la chica tenía un cuerpo despampanante, era como el cuerpo de una botella, y proporcionada por todos lados, con ella los hombres si se dan gusto. Sus senos seguro son copa cuarenta, y un trasero de avispa. Cada pierna es como mi cuerpo o quizá exageré, su cintura es pequeña; es hermosa. Su cabello bien cuidado y lacio, rubio platinado…era la típica _'chica del verano'_

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos desordenados, sintiendo el mismo cansancio llenar mi cuerpo. Miré la única rosa verdadera en medio de las de papel. Jalé los bordes de los puños de mi suéter de lana, que me quedaba algo grande, su largo me llegaba hasta mis muslos y carecía de botones por lo que se abría a los lados y se acoplaban a mis costados. Pestañeé varias veces mientras veía un pétalo desprenderse como si nada.

Cada pétalo suelto era como un día menos en mi vida, un trozo más que se desprendía de mí ser. Acabado, pisoteado y marchitado, tan harto de todo hasta de la luz del sol. Depresivamente terminado y llegado a su fin, así mismo como estaba yo.

Suspiré al tiempo que veía el cielo esclarecerse de a poco.

— ¿Princesa? —Escuché la suave voz de Edward solicitar mi atención. Se escuchaba soñoliento y con rasgos de preocupación. Me quedé congelada sabía que correría al verme subida en el borde del edificio.— ¿Bella qué haces subida ahí? —Lo escuché correr a donde estaba y cerré los ojos por un momento. No le respondí nada solo me volteé a verlo, observé como frotó su frente con sus manos un poco irritado cuando llegó a donde estaba. —Baja de ahí amor, no eres una monita, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó asustado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba más seria de lo normal.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron mientras veía si hacía indicios a bajarme de donde estaba o hacía a dar un pequeño salto al vacío.

Fruncí el ceño cuando me llamó monita.

—Como lo vas a saber si no estás aquí arriba para ver lo que yo veo. Y no bajaré ¡Olvídalo! —Lo reté al tiempo que caminaba por el filo del edificio y Edward se sobresaltó abriendo sus ojos de manera desmesurada, caviló entre subir donde estaba o quedarse a ver lo que hacía.

—Bella no seas revoltosa y baja de ahí, me asusta que puedas lanzarte al vacío—Ordenó con escasa cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, seriamente asustado.

Me crucé de brazos y caminé hacía la esquina del edificio y me senté dejando mis pies guindando, no me atreví a ver hacía abajo, sé que me marearía y caería.

Estar descalza era relajante porqué podía sentir como la brisa acariciaba mis pies.

La obra de arte natural que Dios nos desplegaba para el deleite humano cada mañana era encantadora. El suave cantar de los pajarillos era único y solo en una buena cálida mañana se presentaba esté espectáculo, solo lo hacían cuando pedían agua a las profundidades de la nirvana.

Sentí como Edward entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y besaba mi hombro cubierto por mi suéter. Lo alcé a ver y me quedé nuevamente embelesada, todavía seguía manteniendo ése efecto aturdidor en mi cuerpo. Y ciertamente me había sorprendido que se animara a sentarse en el filo del edificio conmigo, ni siquiera me había percatado que llegará hasta aquí.

Un rayo de luz pasó por su escultural rostro y su piel magníficamente titiló, al igual que sus ojos verdes que se veían llenos de vida…y un sentimiento tan grande que no podía reflejar solo en ellos resplandeció, conocía muy bien ése sentimiento; era amor…

Sabía que al mirar dentro de su abismo verde obtendría la más sincera respuesta sin necesidad de mediar media palabra. Era tan simple, pero tan complicado al mismo tiempo, sabía que Edward no tenía miedo a enfrentar mi testarudez, o mi complejo pensamiento. Él sabía como llegar a lo más hondo de mi corazón. Así que una simple mirada arreglaba ése desorden complicado que era yo.

Edward me complementaba. Sabe en verdad entenderme mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Renée.

Sin embargo últimamente me he alejado poco a poco de él, le e privado que me comprenda, que arreglé mi desorden interior, que me dé respuestas mudas con su mirada. Sé que no era justo para él, pero lo era para mí, solo le estaba haciendo todo más sencillo, solo quería que me odiará para el fin de mis días. Era la mejor opción que le podía ofrecer, y sé que aunque ahora lo vea injusto, me lo agradecería más adelante.

—Con qué esto veías hee…—Murmuró y me percaté de las marcas de la almohada que traía repintadas en su rostro. Se veía pálido y sus labios un poco abultados, estaba recién levantado. Parpadeé varias veces mirándolo más detenidamente a los ojos. Bajó la mirada al tiempo que carraspeaba su garganta— ¿Princesa te encuentras bien? —Acomodó un mechón de mi cabello al tiempo que repartía pequeñas caricias en mi mejilla que empezaba a colorarse ante su tacto.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer la misma pregunta? Era obvio que no lo estaba, aunque sé que no lo hace con mala intención y tampoco pregunta sobre mi enfermedad, lo preguntaba por mi estado de ánimo nada más.

—Ya sabes, la misma respuesta de siempre…—Contesté abrazándolo por la cintura al tiempo que me hundía en su pecho. — ¿Cómo bajaremos de aquí? Tengo miedo a caer—Pregunté viendo a la altura que estábamos y ya me estaba dando vértigo.

Irónico que ahora tema a la altura cuando minutos atrás quería cometer una estupidez.

Una leve ansiedad empezó a crecer en mi pecho, ya quería que mis pies tocaran tierra y no el filo del edificio.

—Por el mismo lugar que subimos—Respondió con una sonrisa torcida, sus labios se veían un poco secos y desquebrajados. Me enderecé un poco al tiempo que le veía preocupada, Edward se estaba descuidando por mí. Se veía cansado, pero no dejaba de estar tenso de tanto que se preocupaba por mí. No había momento en el que se relajara un poco—¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió dejando su mano en mi mejilla, clavando su verde mirada en la mía.

—No, es solo que me preocupas, es todo…perdóname—Musité y lo dejé de abrazar para poder ponerme de pie con cuidado de no tambalear, las manos de Edward me ayudaron de soporte y lo esperé a que se pusiera de pie también.

Caminamos hasta las escaleras por las que habíamos subido.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi o disculparte…estoy bien amor—Comentó frunciendo el ceño, siempre e detestado que haga eso, no me gusta ver que se le hagan pliegues en la frente. Se veía tan severo pero al mismo tiempo tan serio.

—Igual te digo, no te preocupes por mí, no soy nada, solo…—Dejé de hablar cuando un suspiro frustrado brotó de mis labios al notar que no sabía cómo bajar. Por más ángulos que hiciera me quedaba en el mismo lugar tratando de descifrar el cómo bajar. Ahora veo la desventaja de haber subido aquí. — ¡Demonios no sé como bajar! —Grité pasando fuertemente una mano por mi cabello— ¡Soy una idiota! —Lloriqueé delineando en mis labios un puchero.

Edward se comió todo mi pequeño espectáculo o mejor dicho berrinche y podía notar cómo le divertía mi pequeña frustración.

— ¡Ay amor…!—Sofocó una carcajada al tiempo que negaba en silencio y pude ver como sus ojos se achinaban por ésa acción—Primero que todo; deja de decir que me preocupe por ti. Segundo deja de insultarte que no eres idiota. Y tercero déjame bajar a mí y te ayudo a bajar ¿De acuerdo mi niña hermosa? —Se había inclinado un poco para mirarme a los ojos y asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar ir mi puchero.

En ése instante me percaté de que Edward no se molestaba conmigo por mi tan cambiante actitud y testarudez ¿Por qué era tan bueno conmigo cuando yo no lo era? No merecía a Edward, él necesitaba alguien mejor que yo, que solo le ofrecía múltiples preocupaciones.

— ¡Salta!— Lo escuché exclamar y bajé la mirada para verle a los ojos— ¡Vamos! Yo te atajo princesa—Dudé un poco pero después me incliné cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y salté con temor. Solo sentí donde Edward me atajaba y me ceñía a su cuerpo, sin dejarme tocar el suelo y así empezó a caminar hasta el departamento—Te tengo—Susurró en mi oído.

Al percatarme que no me bajaría rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando el reciente escenario quedar atrás. Parecía una bebé así como me tenía Edward, pero igual me aferré a él, y por primera vez por mi mente no pasó la absurda idea de atentar contra mi vida, sabía que en todo momento Edward estaría conmigo.

Siempre está para mi, hasta cuando me encontró alrededor de ésa pura sustancia roja que todos llamamos sangre, en el baño. No quiero pensar en ése día, no quiero pensar en lo mal que estaba Edward al verme en tal estado y aún así me perdonó.

Dios…perdóname por lastimar tanto al ángel que has mandado para cuidar de mí.

Sé que Edward muy bien me pudo haber dejado en ése hospital y salir de ésa habitación alegando que soy una loca. Pero él simplemente no lo hizo, solo se aferró más a mí y me susurraba cuanto me amaba. Apuñé la tela de su camisa en mis pequeñas manos agradeciéndole silenciosamente que siguiera a mi lado.

— ¿Amor te vas a quedar todo el día así? —Preguntó y me alejé un poco de él y negué con vehemencia y sentí donde besó mi mejilla— ¿Qué quieres desayunar princesa? —Habló dándome unas nalgadas cuando puse los pies en el suelo.

Sintiendo como el frío del linóleo traspasaba mis medias hasta las plantas de mis pies.

— ¡Hey! —Me quejé y solté una risilla y noté como sonrió al ver que había hecho ése simple gesto—Desayunaré lo mismo que tú—Le contesté mirando como ya se ponía a ver qué cocinaba— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le pregunté siguiendo sus pasos atropellados por el espacio de la cocina.

—No, será algo rápido de preparar. Aparte hoy me toca cocinar, déjame a mi lidiar con estas cosas—Tomó dos vasos del mueble negro. Sin querer dejarlo solo mientras preparaba el rápido desayuno lo abracé por la espalda, pegando mi mejilla a su omoplato— ¿Sucede algo cariño? —Acarició mis manos entrelazadas que me hacían quedar completamente pegada a él y caminar como uno solo.

—No quiero dejarte solo, te acompañó mientras haces el desayuno—Respondí besando su espalda y volvía a dejar mi mejilla en su omoplato.

Sin decir más se puso a hacer el desayuno, mientras se movía por la cocina conmigo pegada a su espalda como garrapata. Sacó de la nevera la botella de yogurt el cual vertió en los dos vasos que había sacado previamente, sacó unas frutas de la nevera y se puso a cortarlas, las colocó en un tazón, exprimió con sus manos unas naranjas y roseó azúcar.

Cuando estuvo listo me adelanté y acomodé la mesa. Edward se acercó con el tazón de frutas y yo fui por los vasos con yogurt. Nos sentamos y Edward me pasó un tenedor. El primero en obtener el primer bocado de las frutas recién cortadas fue él y yo me quedé observando cómo comía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Habló cuando su boca estuvo libre de las frutas— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Se empezó a limpiar y sonreí negando en silencio.

—Nope, nada amor—Sus ojos brillaron un poco más al escuchar cómo le llamé—Sigue comiendo, te espero—Ladeé mi cabeza observándolo de manera detenida, pero Edward hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

— ¿No vas a comer? —Enarcó una ceja y abrí mi boca buscando una respuesta y después la cerré—No me hagas darte de comer—Me advirtió y lo reté con la mirada, y cuando menos pensé se volvió completamente hacía mí y me dejando una mano debajo de mis piernas y apoyando su brazo en mi espalda me alzó dejándome en su regazo.

—¡Hey! —Me quejé cruzándome de brazos— ¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido? —Lo miré achicando mis ojos y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Práctica cariño—Contestó y negué en silencio, observé su mano que sostenía el tenedor y pinchó varias frutas y lo acercó a mi boca —Vamos mi vida abre la boca, están deliciosas—Me animó y abrí mi boca, aceptando el bocado de frutas.

—Sabes no soy una bebé amor, puedo comer sola—Le comenté al tiempo que deshacía mis brazos cruzados y pasaba uno por su cuello. Dejé mi mejilla reposando en su cabellera mientras veía como volvía a pinchar otro poco de frutas.

—¡Shh! Déjame malcriarte. Eres mi señora Cullen, haber abre grande otra vez amor—Esta vez me acerqué e ingerí con más emoción el bocado de frutas—Te amo demasiado, te amo mi señora Cullen—Sonrió pero de manera triste, y sin poder evitarlo me incliné y dejé un beso en sus labios que tenía un ligero sabor a naranja.

—Yo más te amo mi señor Cullen—Cepillé con mis dedos sus hebras cobrizas, regalándole una sonrisa dulce que logró apaciguar su atormentada sonrisa triste—Te amo demasiado…—Murmuré, robé de su mano inmóvil el tenedor y esta vez fui yo la que pinchó algunas frutas y las llevé cerca de su boca—Haber abre grande mi príncipe—Le pedí y Edward soltó una risa aceptando el bocado de frutas.

Así seguimos comiendo, yo no me moví de su regazo, y cada uno con un tenedor nos dábamos de comer. Entre risas, varios comentarios recordando algunos momentos vividos que fueron inolvidables y en verdad graciosos pasamos el rato, hasta que nuestro desayuno hubo terminado.

Hoy había sido el desayuno más normal que hemos tenido en meses desde que me enteré de mi pequeña disfunción. Y sinceramente no le quería decir a Edward que cuando me encontró en el filo del edificio era para saltar y no para ver la delicada mañana.

Internamente acepté ésa pequeña propuesta que está nueva mañana me ofreció. Miré los ojos de Edward en donde una fuente de amor infinito me invitaba a perderme por largas horas en ellos. Hoy aprenderé algo nuevo que antes no sabía, tal vez me olvidé por un momento de mi pequeña disfunción o mejor dicho enfermedad…

El timbre sonó y ambos nos miramos confundidos y al momento después recordamos que hoy teníamos una visita especial.

Mi pequeña cuñadita de cuatro años venía a quedarse con nosotros durante el día.

Miré a Edward y le sonreí, hoy sería un día interesante con la pequeña diablilla en la casa.

**~'~**

* * *

****Y... ¿Qué les ha parecido chicas? Espero les haya gustado, estaré trayendo muy pronto la segunda pincelada. Por el momento solo espero que haya sido de su agrado, veremos como sacamos adelante a esta Bella y que depara de su destino con Edward... solo me queda agradecer desde ya sus fav, alertas o una tierna huellita en esta primera pincelada...

Nos leemos pronto :D

**Mrs. Mancillas** ©


	2. Capítulo 2

:D Chicas OMG! abajito daré los agradecimientos :3 solo me queda decir, muchas gracias por leerme, y aquí esta la segunda pincelada, quería traerla lo más antes posible para poder dar días de actualización jeje pero bueno...

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son totalmente de SM yo solo juego con ellos a los muñequitos jaja, la historia es completamente mía de mi aututoria.

**Días de actualización:** Todos los lunes :3

La frase me recordó a Bella no sé porqué xD ¡Disfruten esta segunda pincelada! ñ_ñ

* * *

**~'~**

**Rosas de papel **

_**E**_n el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente.

_**K**_halil _**G**_ibran

_**C**_anción recomendada: _**O**_nly hope - _**S**_witchfoot

**~'~**

_**C**_apítulo _**2**_

_**C**_uentan las viejas lenguas que desde los inicios de los tiempos, siempre han existido los ángeles, circulan de manera desapercibida en nuestro poblado planeta. Un alma gemela a veces, un tutor que nos indica el buen camino y nos ofrecen algo más que protección y cuidado, algo más que nadie más puede darte; Amor sin ningún tipo de tiempo de expiración, amor eterno y duradero que traspasa momentos, recuerdos y eternidades.

Amor en su más caritativa forma, cierta y anhelante.

Estos ángeles nunca se sabe que tipo de forma pueden tomar, hasta de un hermoso cachorrito que vigila tus tropiezos, y te recibe después de un pesado día, hasta un pequeño niño que con su sonrisa puede ofrecer algo más que felicidad, algo más que paz. Inclusive puede variar a un hombre de entrada edad. Los ángeles siempre nos rodean y donde menos lo piensas allí están para ti para ser tu pilar en las buenas y en las malas; Llenarte de la confianza que a veces careces.

Yo en lo personal sabía como lucía mi ángel de la guarda. Si estaba a mi lado era por una simple razón ¿No? De tantos tropiezos y dolores de cabeza aún sigue siendo mi pilar y mi fuente de esperanza.

Cuando escuché como se aclaraba la garganta por segunda vez y mis manos se hundían despacio entre sus hebras cobrizas, me percaté de lo cerca y amorosa que estaba ¿No debía estar haciendo lo contrario para que me detestara? Hacerle mi partida menos dolorosa, aunque jamás sabré cuando vendrá. Los doctores no dieron tiempo de expiración a mi vida, sino un _'en cualquier momento'_.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y salí lo más antes posible de mi corta ensoñación, soltando un ligero suspiro.

Me bajé con cuidado de su regazo, adelantándome a abrir la puerta. Sabía que al abrirla unos pequeños bracitos me recibirían con entusiasmo. Escuché los ligeros pasos que mi esposo daba detrás de mí y reprimí mi deseo de devolverme para robarle un beso.

Me quedé extrañada con mi simple deseo, sabía que en cualquier momento lo podría obtener pero por respeto y que la niña no nos viera lo reprimí recordándome nuevamente la regla que me había impuesto, la última vez la princesa hizo una pequeña escenita que se ahogaba en vomito, no fue muy buena idea suya porque todos entramos en pánico.

Sentí su mano en mi espalda y lo alcé a ver, saliendo de mi ligero letargo, me sonrío y esa misma sensación que siempre me abarca desde que lo conocí me dio de lleno, ya no era tan notable como antes, sin embargo nunca e podido engañar a Edward siempre sabe que provoca ciertas sensaciones en mi escuálido cuerpo.

Al abrir la puerta unos encantadores ojos verdes como los de Edward, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas me miraron con alegría. Su hermosa cabellera como los azabaches era amarrada por dos coletas altas a cada lado de su cabecita, que le daba un aire juguetón. Noté nuevamente como sus pequitas esparcidas por su nariz y pómulos realzaban su aire juguetón y tierno.

—¡Nani! —La pequeña pillina saltó a mis brazos y la atajé a tiempo para alzarla en el aire para después atraerla a mi cuerpo y abrazarla. Besé sus pálidas mejillas que se empezaban a tornar de un débil rosa.

Sí, me decía _Nani_; El pequeño pero significativo apodo que me dio, se volvió importante para mi, no tengo sobrinos por ser hija única, y que la hermanita de Edward me vea como su tía y me llamé así, me sienta muy bien y hace que una extraña sensación de _esperanza_ crezca en mi ser.

La pequeña Alice me daba esperanzas, a vivir un día más, así como Edward. Y hasta ahora había prestado atención a ésa ligera sensación que picaba en mi pecho. La pequeña siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa y su cantarina voz era imposible de no inundarse de ternura.

—Mí princesa favorita —Le dije cuando al fin dejé de besar sus coloraditas mejillas.

—Te extrañé mucho Nani—La pequeña Alice logró formar un perfecto puchero que logró partirme el alma en dos, después de mirarme tan intensamente reflejando su tristeza en sus verdosos ojos, barrió su mirada hasta su hermano mayor alías mi esposo. —¡Hermanito! —Sonrió ampliamente y tiró sus manitos para que Edward la cargará y así fue.

—Mi princesa ten por seguro que nosotros te extrañamos más. Somos dos, imagina como se acumula esa sensación en nosotros, es más grande que el tuyo—Le comentó Edward dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que logró colorarla el triple que yo. Alice soltó una risotada y la dejó en el suelo. —Hola mamá ¿Cómo estás? —Le saludó Edward a Esme, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Edward era demasiado especial para tratar a la gente que adoraba con su vida. Yo era una de esas personas.

—Buenos días mamá Esme—Siempre le he dicho a Esme así desde que le tomé la confianza suficiente y se convirtiera en mi segunda mamá. La pequeña Alice deslizó su suave manita en la mía y me arrastraba prácticamente hacía la cocina con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Buenos días chicos, ando apresurada. ¿No sería mucha molestia si le preparan desayuno a esta diablilla? Hoy andaba de dormilona y por falta de tiempo no pudo desayunar en la casa—Esme reprendió indirectamente a la pequeñuela de Alice quien se encogió de hombros y me seguía jalando hacía la cocina.

—No será problema mamá, iré viendo que le puedo preparar a mi princesita—Edward se volvió hacía Alice y le guiñó un ojo, logrando sacarle más risillas a la pequeñuela de la familia.

Yo seguí siendo arrastrada por la pequeña mientras Edward se quedó despidiendo a Esme. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, dejé a Alice sentada en la silla al tanto que yo buscaba que darle de comer.

—¿Qué te parece si te preparo unas crepas? —La miré con una sonrisa juguetona y asintió con gran entusiasmo.

—Y una chocolateada. ¿Las crepas pueden tener fresas Nani? —Arqueó sus cejas hacía arriba en gesto de curiosidad y no sabía porque la pequeña Alice seguía incrementando ésa sensación en mi organismo.

_Esperanza_…

—Claro mi amor—Cuando me volví para sacar los ingredientes, escuché donde Edward se aclaraba la garganta.

—Cariño, yo me encargo de atender a la pioja de mi hermanita. Por cierto mamá me dijo que me despidiera de las dos ya que prácticamente volaron a la cocina—Nos encogimos de hombros sin saber que decir. Edward arremolinó de manera juguetona en una de sus manos un mechón de las coletas de Alice que la hizo volver a soltar una risilla.

Murmuramos un quedito "Adiós mamá Esme" y nos miramos sin saber que más decir.

—Esta bien amor, yo puedo—Le comenté, recordando lo primero que me había dicho, sacando una palangana para la mezcla de las crepas.

Edward dejó sus manos en mi cintura y me alejó de la cocina.

Ya sabía a que venía este tipo de comportamiento en él; Desde que me hice daño con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, el único que puede cocinar es él. Yo no puedo, nada que sea de riesgo. Y Alice no sabía nada de esto, así que sin hacer mucho ademán a la situación, me alejé de manera pacífica.

Suspiré y caminé a la mesa para estar mientras con Alice, pero cuando alcé la mirada ya no estaba allí y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Alice que haces? —Cuando escuché el comentario de Edward dirigí mi mirada hacía donde él estaba, para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Alice guindaba de la pierna de él como una monita.

Mordí mi labio para detener la risa que se empezaba a colar por entre las hendijas de mis labios.

—Trato de derribar a mi hermanito—Contestó con determinada voz.

Edward empezó a caminar por toda la cocina con Alice guindando de su pierna y como veía que la hazaña de mi princesita no funcionaba corrí a donde estaban y me guindé del cuello de mi esposo.

—Haber, ahora somos dos tratando de tumbarlo—Alice y yo reímos mirándonos de manera cómplice.

Trató de caminar con nosotras encima de él y tambaleó varias veces. Cuando vio que era imposible cargarnos a las dos, y que tenía sus pómulos colorados fue que exclamó asustado.

—¡Oki! ¡Ahora si caeré! Tengo miedo de golpear a Alice si caigo —Todos gritamos y antes que cayéramos me bajé y lo atajé, o eso intente.

—Te salvé—Lo miré a los ojos, sintiéndome más atraída de lo normal ante mi reflejo en ellos, ventanillas verdes de mi corazón. Y lo que menos pensé pasó, una tonalidad roja flameante surcó mis mejillas de manera inmediata. Se inclinó y me regaló una suave caricia de sus labios, robándome ligeramente el aliento.

—Me salvaste desde que entraste a mi vida—Afirmó en un hilo de voz solo para mi.

Por estar tan sumida en la repentina burbuja que había creado con Edward, no sentí que Alice me jalaba a la silla muerta de risa para esperar a que Edward hiciera su desayuno. Me aclaré la garganta y fui a la silla algo pensativa.

"_Y tú me salvaste desde que cruzaste la mirada conmigo ése 5 de septiembre, cuando aún éramos nada más que extraños ante los ojos del mundo, almas gemelas que se conocían de siglos atrás" _

**~'~ **

Íbamos de camino hacía el parque, desde que tengo uso de razón Edward siempre había conducido de manera pacífica después del accidente que tuvo su padre que casi le costó la vida. Hacía todos los altos que hubiera en el camino, no se estresaba si había presas, era el señor paciencia al volante.

Nos bajamos del auto una vez que estuvo parqueado. Tomamos cada uno una manito de Alice y nos adentramos al parque, en el centro del parque había una maravillosa fuente de agua, en donde los rayos de sol caían de manera empinada y hacían titilar el agua que parecía que era escupida por los rostros esculpidos por grandes artesanos en su época.

Los pajarillos salían de sus nidos en los árboles para hacer una ligera danza en las copas que habían en la fuente para danzar en el agua mientras salpicaban un poco alegremente. Respiré hondo el aire que venía impregnado del aroma de las flores de los árboles.

—¡Edward! ¡Amigo! —Salí de mi ensueño para ver a Jacob venir a saludar. Yo le di una rápida mirada a Edward y soltó mi mano asintiendo de que estaba bien que me alejara mientras el hablaba con Jacob.

La verdad no le hablaba mucho a su amigo, era algo extraño, siempre su mirada oscura era tan profunda que me intimidaba. No me gustaba, provocaba un cierto temor en mi corazón, talvez es por su gran tamaño y su cuerpo fornido, que provocaba cierta sensación en las personas.

Alice me llevó hacía una sombra debajo de una copa de un árbol de almendros y misteriosamente había unas flores de dientes de león, las cuales fueron su blanco para tomarlas de una vez con una enorme sonrisa.

—Nani, mira dientes de león —Las empezó a soplar emocionada mientras saltaba sin cesar por el espacio y la miré con una sonrisa.

—No las desperdicies todas cariño—Le aconsejé con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no Nani? —Preguntó con sus ojitos levemente agrandados. Me incliné para estar a su altura y la miré a los ojos.

—Dicen que si soplas los dientes de león y vuelan alto, hasta el infinito tu deseo se cumplirá hasta llegar al destino que le deseaste, esperando ser encontrado por ti—Le guiñé un ojo a la pequeña princesa y sonrió con tanta esperanza ensamblada en su mirada que deseé su esperanza.

Debo admitir que en la niñez la única preocupación que tenemos es poder escribir bien tu nombre, colorear sin salirnos del borde y jugar en los pastizales. Desearía volver a mi niñez si no tuviera un desenlace tan tétrico o eso creo.

Alice me dio otra flor de diente de león a mi y la miré confundida.

—Pide un deseo también Nani, tienes la esperanza de que se cumplirá tu deseo—Me comentó con media sonrisa y mirando hacía el cielo; Quizás pensando que tan alto los dientes de león volarían.

—¿Por qué crees eso princesa?

—Porque todos deseamos algo y aunque las esperanzas sean así de chiquitas—Hizo un gesto con sus deditos cerca de su ojo mientras me miraba y sonreí más, es una ternura de niña—Siempre tendrás esas esperanzas, aparte siempre te brillan los ojitos con mi hermanito—Me animó a soplar los dientes de león.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé la flor de dientes de león enfrente de mis labios. Tomé un ligero suspiro y sabiendo que ya tenía lo que deseaba en mis manos igual lo deseé. Soplé los dientes de león abriendo lentamente mis ojos, elevándolos hacía el cielo, pero curiosamente los dientes de león volaron hacía…

—¿Qué tanto desean las princesas de mi vida? —Preguntó Edward, en donde mis dientes de león volaron y aún flotaban a su alrededor. Sonreí al ver donde venía mi deseo.

Me detuve por un momento a pensar en todas las sonrisas que había producido desde la mañana hasta ahora en la tarde; Eran muchas, más de las que daba en semanas.

—Pedíamos deseos—Chilló emocionada Alice.

Edward acarició mi mejilla cuando notó lo ida que quedé por ése leve instante.

—¡Nani! —Prorrumpió Alice y la miré de golpe con los ojos abierto desmesuradamente, al igual que Edward lo hizo. —¡Cuentito! —Sonrió y miré algo preocupada a Edward, sabía que no era muy buena con eso, el que siempre le contaba alguno era Edward.

—Todos mis cuentitos son tristes, mejor pídeselo a Edward mi vida—Le aconsejé y Edward entrelazó su mano con la mía regalándole un ligero apretón a mi mano y lo alcé a ver, remarcando un poco mi comisura derecha, logrando un muy mal gesto de la sonrisa torcida que mi esposo hace.

Edward me transmitió algo en su mirada, sabía de antemano que Alice era tan testaruda como todos y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—No importa, todo cuentito tiene un final feliz Nani. Edward siempre lo dice—Sonrío, dejándome ver sus dientes blancos.

Miré de nuevo a Edward que negó en silencio con una sonrisa torcida, esa que hace unos segundos traté de imitar y fracasé estrepitosamente.

Suspiré rendida.

Asentí, tratando de inventar alguna idea para un cuento. Mientras se me ocurría algo caminamos para sentarnos cerca del tronco del árbol de almendros.

Edward y yo nos sentamos primero. Edward me recibió entre sus piernas y miré nuevamente lo bellas que eran las manos de mi esposo, son como si fueran creadas por los mismísimos dioses, perfectas, suaves, delicadas sin perder ésa esencia masculina.

Cuando al fin nos logramos acomodar, estiré mis brazos hacía la pequeña Alice que la acomodé en mi regazo, para tratar de contarle un cuentito.

—De acuerdo… ¿Listos para el cuentito? —Inquirí insegura y ambos asintieron. Sentí los brazos rodearnos a las dos en un abrazo grupal. —El cuentito comienza así…_"Dicen que los ojos de un niño son tan profundos como un abismo, a veces algo nebulosos, y cubiertos de pura inocencia que brillan tenuemente a los destellos del sol. En su corazón siempre residen las mismas preguntas que nosotros adultos no__s hacemos, pero por ser más entendidos sabemos que eso jamás será posible._

_Magia._

_Todo había comenzado porque una niña de encantadores ojos verdes…_—La pequeña Alice me interrumpió y la miré que tenía una sonrisota.

—¿Cómo los míos Nani? —Preguntó emocionada y asentí.

—Si mi vida, así como los tuyos….sigo… _"Sus ojos_ _tan dulces como el aroma de las violetas de jardín, había pedido un deseo a las estrellas que titilaban una noche de cielo libre de nubes. Su padre le había señalado antes de dormir 3 luminosas estrellas que estaban en fila y la del medio brillaba como nunca antes._

_Esa juguetona estrella fue la que despertó el deseo de la magia en la niña de ojos verdes. Los labios de la niña se abrieron levemente, dejando pasar aire por entre ellos...__La niña aún recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho; Aún no sabía a que venía su comentario que resultó ser algo mustio._

_"Princesa, ¿Ves esas estrellas qué hoy desfilan ante nuestros ojos?" Le había preguntado su padre, la niña abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal prestando atención a su padre y asintió despacio volviendo su mirada al cielo despejado. "¿Cuál deseas que sea yo?" Le volvió a preguntar su padre una vez más._

_"La de en medio. Brilla desesperadamente, en busca de atención. La deseo" Respondió con su pequeña voz._ —Tomé un corto respiro notando que Alice se veía algo cansada y sus ojos cansados de batallar se cerraban despacio. Y la comprendía, la mañana fue llena de juegos entre Edward y ella, yo me había dedicado a mirarlos, tan divertidos en su propio mundo. Dejando me ver lo buen padre que Edward sería para el futuro. Claro, la afortunada que vuelva a ganar su corazón será la excepción.

De solo pensarlo, la odiaba, odiaba la situación. Odiaba volver a recordar lo de siempre. Y quise volver a reprimirme las ganas de sentir así de cerca de Edward, a sentir como sus cálidas manos cuidaban de las mías y como su acompasada respiración daba de lleno en mi cuello desnudo, ya que mi cabello estaba acomodado de lado.

—_Entonces el señor le respondió después de respirar profundo a la niña…__"Bueno, ése seré yo cada que te preguntes por mi, cada que estés en busca de alguien que te escuche, cuando te sientas sola, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Desde los rincones del profundo cielo, allí me encontraras, ¿Siempre juntos en las malas y en las buenas recuerdas pequeñita?" La nena sonrió y abrazó a su padre que soltó un trémulo suspiro._

_"¿Por la garrita papi?" Preguntó la niña y su padre asintió besando la cabellera de la niña, la dejó bien acomodada en su camita, bien abrazada a su osito de peluche.__Desde que su padre le había dejado el beso en la mejilla la pequeña no había dejado de mirar ésa estrella que desfilaba para ella y la arrullaba de manera lenta y segura. Aunque aún no entendía las palabras de su padre.__ Más su anhelado deseo aún seguía tan latente como la intermitente luz de la estrellita que su padre alegó ser para ella._

_Fue en ése momento que deseo que la magia existiera, para poder ayudar a su padre, que le escondía un oscuro secreto…"_—Dejé de relatar, algo que ni siquiera era un cuentito, sino un recuerdo combinado con irrealidad.

Alice se había quedado completamente dormida en mi regazo, atraje su cuerpecito más hacía mi y su cabeza cayó pesadamente en mi hombro.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacía atrás, reposando mi escaso peso en el cuerpo de Edward, sintiendo como su tranquila y suave respiración movía su pecho y pegaba en mi espalda. Volteé mi rostro hacía la izquierda al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sentía como las esculturales manos de mi esposo acariciaban mi cabello y sus piernas se apretaban a mi costado.

—Sabes que eso no fue un cuento princesa—Susurró en contra de mi cabello y dejó un beso en el.

—Tenía miedo a olvidar, ya casi se cumplen 16 años que no esta. Perdón—Mis ojos se cubrieron por una escasa capa de lágrimas que no alcanzó a deslizarse por mis mejillas. E internamente me pregunté por el ángel que cuida de mi en los cielos.

—No pasa nada amor, duerme un rato, si hay señas de que quiere llover te despierto. Yo te cuido siempre. —Asentí despacio y agradecí que no se volviera a adentrar en ése tema tan delicado que recordé nuevamente.

Traté de desplegar una capa blanca en mi pensamiento para no procesar ningún recuerdo. Solo descansaría los ojos por un momento. Sin embargo me estaba costando un poco no volver a esos días de mi niñez.

—Amor, antes de que duermas… ¿De qué color definirías la esperanza? –Me preguntó Edward y lo alcé a ver, ¿Cómo es que había recurrido a ésa frase a la que mi mente ha mencionado más de una vez durante el día?

—Verde…como tus ojos…—Murmuré cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Quizás pronto me daría otra _rosa de papel_, ya me había dado todas las rosas posibles de todos los colores hábiles que podían en existir en el mundo.

Me sumí en un sueño pesado, en donde lo irreal se vuelve realidad por unas horas, en donde la magia, las mitologías se vuelven más que reales. En donde podía hallar mi felicidad, mi tranquilidad, un mundo alterno en donde era saludable y no había heredado tan terrible enfermedad.

**~'~**

* * *

Chicas espero este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aún seguimos en misterio con la enfermedad de Bella, la duda del cuentito, y le dimos la idea de la esperanza :3 En el próximo capítulo pondré una nota contándoles así brevemente como la idea en general del mini fic :B

Por ahora solo me queda agradecer con demasiado amor a: jupy, Alibell Cullen, Mrcdz Cullen Pattison, LUZ. C.C & a yani-cullen, también agradecer los fav, alertas, y como author alert o fav. Muchas gracias, su apoyo significa demasiado para esta cabecita loca...!

Y antes de irme, agradecer desde ya las que pasen y dejen una huellita en este nuevo capítulo, fav o alertas :D

**Mrs. Mancillas©**


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Lunes de actualización! Chicas espero que este capítulo les guste :3

Disclaimers: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a SM, yo solo me acredito la historia, que es totalmente de mi aututoria :D

La idea del fic: En pocas palabras es... ¿Qué harías si te dieras cuenta que tienes el tiempo limitado en la tierra porque una enfermedad te pone un alto para acabar con todo lo que antes lo veías interminable y durable? Es una perspectiva de vista diferente... (Algo así es la idea del fic)

En este capítulo veremos otro pequeño avance en Bella ;)

Disfruten esta tercera pincelada ñ_ñ

* * *

**~'~ **

**Rosas de papel**

_**¿Q**_ué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.

_**P**_edro _**C**_alderón de la _**B**_arca

_**C**_anción recomendada: _**W**_aking dream – _**N**_atalie _**W**_alker

**~'~ **

_**C**_apítulo _**3**_

_**D**_icen que la vida misma esta construida por un enorme castillo de sueños que flota libremente sobre nuestro cielo, ése que nos da la sensación de que estamos viviendo lo que siempre hemos añorado desde la infancia. Nos indica cuando es bueno avanzar, cuando es bueno dejar todo como esta, un alto ante cada etapa de la vida.

Esos mismos sueños algunos los compartimos, miramos el cielo, un mismo mundo y un mismo futuro, aunque los sueños también varían dependiendo de nuestra perspectiva de ver la vida.

Los sueños son tan puros, deseos de nuestro inconsciente, ahí es donde mi vida esta parqueada, no quería mover un pie de esta irrealidad, sin haberlo planeado me había encerrado en mi propia realidad de cero posibilidades, de negatividad, de cero luz en mi diario vivir. Quizás estaba siendo un poco de mente cerrada. Pero esta idea me agradaba más que la realidad misma.

Quizás debía dejar que mis sueños se volvieran realidad y dar una segunda a oportunidad a esta vida que se me acaba, igual que este día.

Sin embargo, ahora mirando hacía las afueras del auto mientras avanzaba de manera tranquila me di cuenta que otra sensación abarcaba mi cuerpo, sentía extraño mi corazón a cada latido, era como una ansiedad que no se acababa, más bien aumentaba, lograba increíblemente que mis ojos se tornaran como los cristales y titilaran a los tenues rayos del sol, cubierto por las gotas de lluvia que bajaban velozmente del cielo.

Aún no lograba descifrar ésa sensación, sea lo que sea, estaba logrando derrotarme.

En estos meses jamás e derrochado una lágrima, e sido dura como una piedra, indiferente y con un humor cambiante. Creo que al fin e llegado al límite de dejarme decaer, dejar mi alma al completo desnudo para que todos puedan contemplar lo débil que soy y siempre e sido.

Suspiré por vigésima vez durante el día, tratando que la extraña sensación en mi corazón no aumentara, solo quería tranquilizarme, pero hasta que no saque lo que siento, no podré estar en paz.

Estaba tan cerca de la ventana del auto que mi aliento empañaba el vidrio, logrando que mi vista se nublara y el panorama de afuera se convirtiera en un completo tachón. Levanté titubeante mi dedo índice para dibujar algún garabato en el cristal. Recuerdo que de niña solo una vez me dio curiosidad por realizar esta tontería.

Lo recuerdo tan bien como lo sueños que siempre retumban en mi pensamiento, tan amargo como mi realidad, tan firme como un muro de concreto.

.

.

.

_Un sábado 5 de noviembre, se suponía que en mi vida todo marcharía de acuerdo a como era de esperarse. Hoy como todos los sábados lo íbamos a celebrar como siempre en familia, no importaba si la ocasión no era especial. Siempre los sábados en mi familia eran únicos, papá siempre decía que en un sábado justo como hoy decidió declarársele a la mujer que le entregó por completo el corazón. Que le regaló sus días, sus horas y su diario vivir. Que por ella daría su vida, y si algo le llegará a pasar siempre decía con voz firme;_

"_Sí me muero eres mi ancla para mantener los pies puestos en la tierra."_

_Y ahora solo me preguntó en donde está mi papá, si hoy sábado de día especial lo cambiamos parar ir a hacer una visita a la iglesia. Mamá dijo que íbamos a rezar por una personita que nos remodeló la vida y nos hizo ver el mundo de una manera diferente, más colorida y emocionante a cada segundo._

_Internamente me pregunté quién era ésa persona que mamá no tenía el valor de pronunciar su nombre a alta voz._

_Yo tenía seis años, mi madre conducía lentamente hacía la iglesia pero su rostro, eso jamás lo olvidé, era una mascara de dolor, y aunque quisiera poder describirlo, todo lo que transmitía en una sola mirada, me quedaría corta de palabras, estaba tan pálida como la cal y aunque se haya puesto algo de polvos y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, nada podía hacer cambiar ésa agónica expresión._

_El color negro de su vestido tan conservador hacía resaltar su nívea piel. Su cabello que tantas veces caía en rizos sobre sus hombros, así como a papá le encantaba, ahora estaba recogido en un tallado moño._

_No me atreví a romper su sepulcral silencio y miré hacía las afueras del auto, en donde el cristal del auto estaba empañado, y lo que mis ojos captaron me hicieron sonreír, se veía completamente borroso, pero su sonrisa… la reconocía._

_Papá._

_Sin dejar de mirar a mi papá empecé a dibujar en el cristal una carita feliz._

—_Mamá ¿Por qué papá esta afuera del auto en la lluvia? ¿No lo llevaremos a la iglesia con nosotras? —Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido a mi madre que me volteó a ver con una mirada asustada y frenó de repente, logrando que mi pequeño cuerpecito sostenido por el cinturón de seguridad se moviera abruptamente hacía adelante._

—_Isabella tu padre dijo que nos alcanzaba más tarde. Él dijo que ahí estaría. Y afuera no hay nadie cariño—Contestó mi madre conteniendo la respiración, apretó la quijada fuertemente y sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente. _

—_Pero…_

— _¡Basta Isabella! Ya te dije…—La miré con mis ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada, esta había sido la primera vez que mi madre me había alzado la voz. Y se escuchaba tan alterada, que me encogí en mi asiento y volví a mirar afuera del auto…_

_Fue ahí…en ése mismo instante que conocí una nueva sensación; Miedo. Porque internamente sabía lo que a mí alrededor en misterio albergaba. _

.

.

.

Sentí como apretaban mi mano y me sobresalté ligeramente. Miré hacía mi izquierda, percatándome que unas esmeraldas me observaban con preocupación.

— ¿Amor estás bien? —Me preguntó y parpadeé varias veces. Me aclaré la garganta y asentí atolondrada. —Llevo hablándote como media hora y no respondes, era como si estuvieras dormida con los ojos abiertos y me asusté. — Volví a asentir tontamente.

Edward dejó su mano en mi cuello, acoplándose a la curvatura de mi cuello, trató de mirarme a los ojos para poder, quizás, entender lo que por ellos pasaba.

—Es…— Respiré hondo con media sonrisa—Estoy bien cariño—Acaricié la longitud de su brazo y asintió para nada convencido.

Cuando me di cuenta que el auto ya estaba parqueado en el estacionamiento de nuestro edificio, me bajé con cuidado, percatándome que Edward estaba tomando en sus brazos a la princesa que iba ya en el quinto sueño. Yo aproveché esa distracción de Edward para correr hacía el departamento y esconderme.

Sé que correr no era la mejor idea en mi condición pero así podría estar sola en mi oscuridad. Cuando hube llegado al departamento, mucho antes que Edward. Subí las escaleras, abriendo con velocidad la puerta de nuestra habitación me tiré al suelo para gatear y esconderme debajo de la cama.

Siempre, cuando alguna sensación, emoción o sentimiento nuevo que albergaba mi ser y esta me petrificaba en cuerpo y alma, recurría a mi refugio, debajo de la cama.

Ahí… sentía que nada me podía tocar, que estaba abrigada por una capa extendida a lo largo de tablas de madera que le dan soporte a la cama, y la oscuridad me daba silenciosas respuestas a mis temores, y ése silencio que flotaba en el aire provocaba que mis pensamientos se escucharan como gritos, gritos de pánico.

Escuché mi respiración irregular igual que mi corazón, parecía un tambor.

Las comisuras de mis labios empezaron a titubear hacía abajo, las fosas de mi nariz a dilatarse con frecuencia cada que respiraba.

De repente escuché los ligeros pasos de alguien. No encendió la luz, siguió caminando hasta que…

—Hazme un espacio allí abajo princesa—Su suave voz me alertó y traté de no dejar que una enorme cantidad de cristalinas gotitas desfilaran por mi mejilla. Me moví un poco y Edward se deslizó hasta pegar su costado con el mío. —No veo nada aquí amor…

— ¡Shh! —Estampé mi mano en su boca, Edward me miró confundido.

Al parecer no se había percatado de lo que yo sí.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —Pregunté esperanzada. Y Edward negó con vehemencia—El sonido de tu corazón es diferente al mío. El tuyo susurra tranquilidad y el mío…—Mi voz se volvió apenas un susurro reconocible.

—¿Qué dice tu corazón mi vida? —Entrelazó su mano con la mía, que a diferencia de la de él esta completamente helada. Llevó nuestras manos a su pecho y conteniendo la respiración lo alcé a ver en la penumbra.

—Que…que tengo mie…do—Mi voz se quebró al final y lo que jamás creí volver a experimentar sucedió. Unas cálidas lágrimas surcaron con rapidez mis mejillas, algunas cayendo hacía el suelo y otras acunándose en mis oídos—Tengo miedo amor—Mi cuerpo se indujo a un fuerte temblor y Edward me atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

Dejé mi mejilla en su pecho y apreté con fuerza nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Miedo a qué mi niña hermosa?—Me preguntó y pude sentir en mi mejilla como sus latidos hacían una danza que se aceleraba poco a poco.

Repartió suaves caricias en mi cabello mientras yo seguía llorando sin poder evitarlo en contra de su pecho. Era increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que salían y no se acaban, eran infinitas.

—A no arriesgarme y todo esté perdido. Que no haya aprovechado mi vida como se debe hacer. Miedo a no verte más, miedo a lastimarte más de lo que ya lo e hecho, miedo al mundo… a la realidad—Sollocé con fuerza.

—Mi amor hermosa, claro que te has arriesgado, muchas veces debo de admitir…—Alcé la mirada mientras sorbía mi nariz, más las lágrimas seguían con su rutina de desgajarse de mis ojos, deslizarse y caer a su pecho.

—¿C…cuándo? —Inquirí.

—Cuando te declaré mis sentimientos y te sonrojaste con furia aceptando que sentías lo mismo por mi. Cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, y sin espera alguna a los días sin saber si íbamos a durar o era el amor de tu vida te entregaste a mi y me diste lo más lindo de ti amor, sabes que ése día no lo puedo olvidar…—Hizo una pausa y me beso un ojo, y la frente, cerré los ojos, esperando a que continuara y sonreí tenuemente—Cuando ni siquiera teníamos un mes de ser novios y desesperadamente te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque no quería saberte de otro, te quería para mi, y aunque sufriste cuando te lo propuse aceptaste… y aquí estamos 3 años después más unidos que nunca…

—No sufrí amor…entre en estado de shock nada más—Entre tantas lágrimas sonreí y Edward igual—Pero fue la mejor decisión que pude haber aceptado, el casarme contigo…y no me arrepiento de nada—Edward soltó un suspiro y beso mis lágrimas.

—Te amo tanto—Acarició mi mejilla mirándome detenidamente.

—Te amo demasiado. No me dejes—Me aferré a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Jamás. Todo estará bien, siempre juntos princesa.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio, reproduciendo en nuestros pensamientos todos los momentos que vivimos y percatándome que en realidad, me había arriesgado muchas veces, más que todo por amor, por Edward. Por él, hasta mi vida misma arriesgaría.

Me meció a los lados despacio, arrullándome con una canción que tarareaba.

**~'~ **

El cimbrado del teléfono me trajo a la realidad. Logrando que mi profundo sueño me diera una patada de salida con un tremendo susto. Sobé con mi mano mi rostro, miré hacía mi costado, para ver a la princesa y a mi esposo profundamente dormidos.

Y hasta ahora me acordé que mamá Esme había llamado cuando estábamos en el parque para avisarnos si podíamos cuidar de la pequeña Alice y mañana fuéramos a la casa, porque había reunión familiar.

Arrastrando mis pies en el frío linóleo, llegué lo más pronto posible para atender el llamado. Antes de contestar tomé los dos bordes de mi suéter y cruzándolos a cada lado para protegerme de cualquier chiflón pudiera entrar por mi blusa y hacerme estremecer.

Acomodé el teléfono en mi oído y solté un delicioso y relajante bostezo.

—¿Bueno?

—Bella—El chillido de su voz provocó que me despabilará de golpe y presté mayor atención.

—Esme ¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas algo alterada—Le comenté frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Lo estoy porque ustedes son los únicos que faltan en aparecerse en la reunión familiar, los estamos esperando desde hace una hora—Elevé mi mano con ligera fuerza y la choqué contra mi rostro, logrando escuchar como mi mano y la piel de mi rostro sonaron al contacto.

—Esme lo lamento tanto, almorzamos y nos fuimos a dormir, iré a despertarlos y ya vamos para allá. Llegamos en menos de media hora—Escuché de parte de mamá Esme un escueto 'ok' con un ligero suspiro y colgué rápidamente.

Corrí al cuarto en donde mis dos amores eran arrullados por el sonido de la lluvia. Pero no tenía tiempo para despertarlos dulcemente.

— ¡Edward! —Salté encima de él moviendo su hombro y abrió sus ojos de manera perezosa. —Tenemos que ir a la reunión familiar de mamá Esme, nos están esperando. Yo conduzco, trae a Alice, cúbrela bien. —Me puse unas botas de peluche y bajé las escaleras tomando las llaves del tazón que hay en la repisa de la entrada.

En menos de un parpadear Edward estaba a la par mía con cara de dormido, las marcas de la almohada en su rostro, si hubiera sido por nosotros dos, no vamos a la reunión, pero Esme se sentía mal si no asistíamos.

La pequeña Alice, seguía dormida con su cabecita reposando en el hombro de Edward, entrelazó su mano con la mía y en un santiamén ya estábamos en el auto, rumbo a la reunión familiar.

—Yo conduzco cielo—Dije, acomodando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo conduzco amor, tu ve con Alice—Me contradijo y lo alcé a ver encendiendo el auto.

—Edward yo puedo manejar, aparte llegaremos más rápido. Y Esme esta impaciente. —Le comenté rápidamente.

—Pero amor…

—Edward no me voy a lastimar con el volante si eso es lo que estas pensando. Y mientras conduzca tu me verás. Por favor, confía en mi…—Lo alcé a ver con ojos de borreguita a medio matar—Por favor…

—Te amo—Con ésa simple frase me había dado el permiso que tanto le solicitaba con mi mirada.

**~'~**

Cuando la pretenciosa reunión familiar que siempre organizaba Esme llegó a sus últimos momentos, Edward no me soltaba la mano para nada. Y me alegraba porque mi lado antisocial siempre se activaba enfrente de personas extrañas. Y digo extrañas porque ciertos familiares de Edward no me hablan, me miran como si fuera un bicho.

Se puede decir que a las únicas personas que le habló y me llevo súper bien es con mamá Esme y Carlisle aunque siempre pase encerrado en la biblioteca. Es como un completo ermitaño después del accidente. No le gustaba hablar con nadie, aunque su voz era lo más suave que una pluma, logrando que la piel de cualquiera se enchinara.

—Amor te tengo una sorpresa—Me comentó Edward estando al pie de la mesada para tomar un rico postre preparado por mamá Esme.

Lo alcé a ver con curiosidad asomándose en la esquina de mi pupila.

— ¿Sí? —Inquirí con media sonrisa. Al fin sintiendo en mi interior que haber llorado ayer en la tarde me había liberado de un enorme peso que llevaba encima de mis hombros como un muro de concreto.

— ¿Qué es? —Mordí mi labio y Edward besó mi frente.

—Déjame ir por la sorpresa. Ya regreso amor, no seas impaciente, mamá me guardó la sorpresa por unos días. Te encantará amor —Cuando me volteé para ver como se iba, fue cuando mis ojos captaron algo que no preví.

—No…Edward…yo ¡Hey! —Cree un enorme trabalenguas para que al final me hiciera un gesto con la mano de que ya regresaba.

Suspiré derrotada, viendo como Jacob, el primo lejano de Edward se acercaba a la mesa, en su mirada obviando lo que se proponía.

No es que tenga algo en contra de Jacob, es más antes solíamos hablar tanto que nos queríamos quedar sin voz, pero simplemente desde que estoy con Edward ya no volvimos a tener esa misma comunicación. Ésa que antes brotaba tan fácilmente como el agua al salir del fregadero. Ahora todo resultaba más incómodo que ser perseguido por un extraño.

Dejé mis manos apoyadas en la mesada, inclinando mi mano a mi tacita que contenía mi postre. Encima de la grumosa mezcla de moras azules con helado, traía más moras azules hasta el copete, dándole un aire gourmet.

Tomé la tacita entre mis manos y con cuidado la sostuve con una para poder tomar la cucharita y poder degustar esta delicia que prepara mamá Esme.

Se aclaró la garganta y le di la espalda a la mesada en donde apoye todo mi peso y lo alcé a ver con una sonrisa aristócrata.

—Bella…

—Jacob…—Imité su inicio mientras asentía despacio, mirando hacía la sala de estar.

— ¿Ocupada? —Inquirió y lo alcé a ver después de dar el primer bocado a mi postre.

—No. Solo esperaba a Edward. ¿Tú? —Le devolví la pregunta y sonrió. Esa forma de mirarme, de sonreír me sonaba familiar, pero la deje pasar. Negó con vehemencia

—No, totalmente libre y sin nada que hacer ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? —Miré hacía donde Edward había caminado a zancadas y después volví a mirarlo algo dudosa.

—Claro…—Le sonreí y obtuve la misma respuesta de él, pero aún más ampliamente. Radiando una pasión por cada sonrisa que desprendía de sus gruesos labios…

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Chicas! Ok, primero, ahorita veremos a Carlisle y porque es tan ermitaño, el punto estratégico de Jacob en el mini-fic y desatamos otra emoción en Bella; Miedo y al fin se soltó a llorar. Ya saben toda persona en algún momento tiene que soltar unas lagrimas para poder respirar adecuadamente.

Solo me queda agradecer a: jupy & yani-cullen por dejar una huellita en el capítulo anterior :D y desde ya agradecer a las que dejen una huellita en este capichurrito xD

Nos vemos el próximo lunes chicas :3

__**Mrs. Mancillas©**


End file.
